Reuniting with Her
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Gary is on his way to Hearthome City when he bumps into Ash and co. He tells them that he is researching, but what's the real reason? One-shot. Oldrivalshipping.


**I feel so bad about not updating on my stories,but I sorta have a writer's block and I have ALOT of homework. Did I mention I hate my math and english teacher? No? Well I do. Why? Because its their fault I'm stuck doing homework instead of thinking of new ideas for my story. Anyway,hope this makes up for it.**

_Sort of based off on the DP episode when he shows up. There will be some differences so,if its different,please don't flame for being all wrong and stuff because I already warned you._

**Summary:Gary Oak goes to Sinnoh and meets up with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. He meets tells them he is there to do some research, but is that really the truth? Oldrivalshipping.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Reunited With Her**

******Gary's POV:**

_'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I stood up. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I walked around when I saw light, I ran towards it. There was nothing there. I reached to get my Pokemon, but they weren't with me. Suddenly, I heard giggling. I turned to my left, only to see a girl about my age. She had long chocolate colored hair that reached to her back, a red skirt with a teal tank on top and a white hat with red lines going horizonal. She was wearing some blue socks and white sneakers with red lines. I walked closer to her to see her face._

_"Hello there," she greeted, looking up at me. She had beautiful jade green eyes. The eyes I knew a certain someone would have._

_That voice... "L-Leaf?" I choked out._

_She giggled again."I see you still remember me Gary. How long has it been, six years?" the girl known as Leaf said. _

_"Yeah. It sure has been a long time since I last saw you with your Pokemon..." _

_She smiled. "C'mon. I need to show you something." _

_She then started running ahead and I followed. She slowly got further and further away from me. I tried catching up, but there was no point to it because she just got further away from me. I tried calling out to her, but she just kept giggling._

_"LEAF!" I called. Then she was gone..._

I opened my eyes to find myself in the same room I was staying in at the Pokemon Center. I looked at the wall clock and it read six-thirty. I figured I should get up anyway since I had to go to some forest later to do some research and continue my way to Hearthome City.

I left the Pokemon Center with my hair in its usual spiky form, a black polo, purple cargo pants, black sneakers and my backpack. I am now sixteen and no longer have cheerleaders. I got rid of them years ago. Now, I travel by foot instead by car. I started my way to the forest to do my research. I wasn't focused on research today though. My mind was stuck on the dream I had.

The truth is I used to have a childhood friend, Leaf Green. Ash knew her, but he probably forgot all about her. I, on the other hand, didn't forget her at all. I met her when we were five and became pretty close. I used to have a crush on her and that was why I never forgot about her. We all parted ways six years ago, when we started on our journey. Leaf and I were excited and on time to get our Pokemon while Ashy-boy overslept. She started with a Bulbasaur while I started off with a Squirtle. Soon, we left and I was hoping I would run into her but that never happened. I still like her, but I'm not sure if this is still a crush. It may be love...

I decided to stop my researching and trained my Electivire. I commanded him to practice his speed and he did that while I watched and observed how much he has improved. He then heard some voices and charged right to them. I followed behind to see where he was going to and to my surprise, it was Ashy-boy, his friend Brock and a blue hair girl. She wore a while hat with golden yellow clips on both sides of her face. She was wearing a white skirt with a blank tank with boots.

"Surprised seeing you here Gary." I heard Ash say.

I smirked. "Well, I _am_ traveling by foot now, so I don't travel fast anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway,Gary,this is Dawn. Dawn this is Gary Oak." Ash said introducing me and the girl. She was pretty but I wouldn't say she was as beautiful as Leaf.

"Are you a famous poet just like your grandfather? I am a big fan of his work," she told me. I always hated how everyone I met always treated me like that just because my grandpa is Professor Oak. I just ignored it and told them that Electivire was mine and soon a Vaporeon showed up panting, looking tired, but looked happy.

"Hey, it's a Vaporeon!" Dawn exclaimed.

We all had confused expressions on our faces, "That's weird. This is a forest and Vaporeon is a water type pokemon. Why would a water type be here?" Brock asked aloud. Ash and I shrugged.

While they were thinking, I was observing it. "This Vaporeon probably belongs someone and from the looks of it, this trainer must have treated her well because this pokemon looks like she's pretty strong," I told them.

They looked up at me. "Research." They nodded their heads. Pikachu and Electivire went to know the Pokemon better while we, the trainers, watch.

Soon, we heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, "Vaporeon!Where are you? This isn't fun anymore," she called out.

My eyes widened in shock as I heard the bubbly voice. I didn't want to get my hopes up yet.

"Vaporeon!" the pokemon called out.

We heard some rustling through the bushes and soon the same girl I saw in my dream appeared. That long chocolate colored hair that reached her back with the white hat on. Along with the red skirt and teal tank along with some white sneakers and red stripes. She was simply beautiful. The same one in my dream. That was when I knew it was _her._

She looked up and I saw those shiny jade green eyes. "I'm sorry about my Vaporeon. It's just tha-Gary is that you?" she said cutting from her original topic.

I smirked. "The one and only."

The girl ran up to me and gave me a hug. "It's so great to see you again. I've missed you," she told me.

I tried my best not to blush and hugged her back. "Missed you too Leafy."

We let go and she turned back to Ash and the others.

"So who is she Gary?" Ash asked.

Leaf and I face palmed. "Are you really that dense?" Leaf asked.

Pikachu, now, recognized Leaf's voice and jumped on her shoulder. She giggled. "Glad to see Pikachu remembers. Right, Ashy-boy?" she said.

Ash's eyes widened. "Only two people have ever called me that, Gary and..LEAF!" he exclaimed, finally realizing who she was. "Leaf is that really you?" he asked.

"Obviously."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was eager to know what happened to her.

She smiled. "Well,I traveled here planning to compete at the Sinnoh league, but I realized my Pokemon has been in way too much battles so we decided to have a break and just train once in a while," she explained.

"Then why are you in a forest?" Dawn asked.

"Well, just because I'm taking a break doesn't mean I can't travel. I was traveling and I got bored so I sent out Vaporeon and rested for a while. Vaporeon though..." Leaf said eyeing her pokemon."she thought it would be fun to run and play hide-and-seek with her trainer and ran around having me chase her."

"Oh, so that's where the Vaporeon came from," Brock said.

"Yeah. Sorry if she bothered you guys," Leaf apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok."

I looked over at her Vaporeon. "How long have you have this Vaporeon Leaf? She looks strong," I asked.

"Back at Kanto. I had a Water Stone and gave it to Eevee not sure what it'll do and then Vaporeon came along. After that, I decided to train her to her fullest and that included her speed which now, I regret because I can't even catch up with her," she explained. I never thought that she would put so much effort into training her Pokemon.

"So I'm guessing you still have him?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

She took out a pokeball. "Never leave without him. Venusaur, C'mon out," she called out. I couldn't believe my eyes. The once little Bulbasaur is now a huge Venusaur. "Venusaur, this is Gary. You remember him right? The one with the Squirtle," she told him. Venusaur looked at me and finally recognized me and went to me. I petted him. After, Leaf returned her two pokemon, while my Electivire was still out.

Suddenly a few Shieldon walked up to Ash. My Electivire picked them up and carried them around. Not long after, Hunter J appeared. I've went against her before. She captures Pokemon for her 'clients' and earn profit from it. She is probably the most heartless person I've ever met. I told Electivire to carry them off and he obeyed me.

"What are you doing here Hunter J?" I heard Ash ask. I'm guessing they've met before.

"What do you think? I'm here to find a Shieldon so I can bring it back to a client," she answered.

I was about to speak when Leaf spoke instead. "You can't do that! Pokemon aren't for sale; they are for you to treat with love and care. That Pokemon will never be happy with a trainer like you or anyone else," she said.

"Hmph. A new little helper? Doesn't matter. I'll get the Pokemon anyway." Then she ran off and followed Electivire. We all went after her, but when we got there we were too late. She had already turned one of the Shieldon to stone. A smirk went on her face. "Looks like you're too late." With that, she was gone taking the stone Shieldon with her.

"She is not going to get away with this. That pokemon does not deserve to be trapped like this." I heard Leaf say under her breath. Suddenly, she went after the vehicle that Hunter J left with.

"LEAF!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I called out.

"I'm not going to let her get away with this. That pokemon doesn't deserve to be captured and sold off like that!" she yelled back while running.

"I'm going to go after her," I said aloud.

"WHAT? You can't. You can get hurt," Dawn said worryingly.

"No. I won't lose her. I lost Leaf once, I'm not going to make the same mistake again," I told her while running off to follow Leaf.

**Leaf's POV:**

Seeing Gary was really great. Too bad that Hunter J had to show up and ruin our reunion. I have decided to follow her vehicle. Despite the calls from Gary, I felt that I have to save that Pokemon because Pokemon should never be treated like that. It just isn't fair. Even if it costed my life, I would do it. Even it means leaving behind the person very dear to me..

I got close enough the vehicle, and managed to get inside the base where the Shieldon was, 'Now,how do I get it out..'

Suddenly, an employee of J's appeared at the door. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well I'm here now. What are you going to do?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Let's have a Pokemon battle then."

"Fine. One-on-One."

"Ariados, take this weakling on," he said.

I smirked. Seriously, an Ariados? "Vaporeon, c'mon out," I commanded. Then, my cheerful and playful pokemon appeared and noticed the guy. She instantly turned from that to a battle position.

"You can have the first move," I offered.

He smirked, "Your choice," Then the battle was on...

**Normal POV:**

Gary was almost there to the vehicle when he was joined by Ash.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Leaf's my friend too you know," Ash said.

"What about about Dawn and Brock?" Gary asked.

"I told them to stay behind. Now, we're close enough, let's go in."

They both sneaked in to where the battle was and where the Shieldon was. They were almost there when they heard Leaf's voice commanding her Pokemon to attack. It was now their chance to see their childhood friend in action with her Pokemon.

"Ariados, use Poison Jab," the guy commanded.

"Vaporeon dodge, then use Ice-Beam," Leaf commanded.

Gary and Ash jaw-dropped. Vaporeon was a water-type pokemon, but she was using an ice attack.

"Wow. She sure has taught her Pokemon well on moves. Especially if she taught it an ice type attack," Ash said in amazment.

"Yeah..." was Gary's respond. He was too drawn by Leaf's confident face that he didn't hear anything Ash has said. 'She shows so much confidence. She has changed alot since then..'

"Look's like you've lost. Now run along now," Leaf said after returning her pokemon.

The guy though, didn't move. Instead, he sent out another Pokemon. "Bellsprout, use Poison Powder."

Leaf gasped knowing she won't have enough time to call out another Pokemon to defend herself.

**Gary's POV:**

'No way was Leaf going to get hurt,' I thought. I quickly sent out my Electivire and commanded him to use Thunder on the Pokemon and its trainer.

Electivire obeyed me and attacked it. The trainer and his pokemon was knocked out due to the Thunder, so I doubt they'll wake up anytime soon.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leaf asked.

"What do you think? To help out our childhood friend of course," I answered.

"And Gary said that he couldn't afford to lose you again!" Ash suddenly exclaimed.

That was when my face turned as red as a tomato. I saw a smirk on Leaf's face. 'Great,this gives her a chance to make fun of me now.'

"Aww...that's so sweet. But, I can tease you later. Now, we have to save the Shieldon before that chic comes and see that her helper failed," Leaf said. Ash and I agreed.

"We can have my Pikachu and Gary's Electivire use Thunder and Thunderbolt in this place and it might mess up the place," Ash suggested.

Leaf and I looked at each other shocked, "He actually said something smart since I've been here," Leaf said.

Ash rolled his eyes. "You can insult me later. Now we help Shieldon." Leaf and I nodded.

"Ok guys. Go for it," Leaf said.

"Electivire, use Thunder in this room."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt in this room too."

Soon, the whole place was messed up and the cage that Shieldon was in, was opened. Leaf quickly went to go grab him and ran to us. "Alright. Now let's get out before she gets here."

The three of us left the vehicle and that was when Brock, Dawn, and Officer Jenny showed up. We told her about Hunter J and everything. That was when she came out of her vehicle without her helper.

"Hunter J, you are under arrest for capturing Pokemon and selling them for profit. We've been after you for a while now. Thank you guys for reporting to me about her," Officer Jenny said.

"No problem. I would do anything to get a Pokemon safe with its family again," Leaf said in her usual bubbly voice. I smiled. That voice would always make me better.

Soon, we said goodbye to Officer Jenny while she left with Hunter J and we were saying goodbye to the rest after.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Ashy-boy. It was also nice to meet you Dawn and Brock. I hope we'll bump into each other again so we can get to know more about each other," Leaf said cheerfully.

"Same here Leaf," Dawn said.

Soon, they left on their way and it was just me and Leaf.

"So, I guess this is goodbye..." I said. I honestly didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to be by my side, so I my days wouldn't be as boring.

Leaf looked at me, "Yeah...I guess it is..." she said before walking off.

I hesitated for a second, "Wait Leaf." She looked at me. "Wo-would you like to travel with me..Since you're taking a break..." I stuttered. I didn't want to be away from her anymore. She's too important to lose again.

She put on her poker face. "Oh, I don't know. I mean I've always wanted to go traveling with this guy I really like," she said.

I clenched my fist hearing that she liked someone... "So I take the answer as no?"

Her faced turned into a cheerful one with a smile. "No silly. I would _love_ to go traveling with you. I mean, you are the guy that I like," she said kissing my cheek before skipping off to the direction to Hearthome City. "Are you coming or not?" she asked looking back.

I just stood there, soaking in everything that just happened. 'She likes me?'

Suddenly, I felt water on me. I came back to Earth and saw a Vaporeon next to a laughing Leaf. That was when it hit me; she had her Pokemon use Surf on me.

"LEAF!"

"You wouldn't respond back. Now come on,let's get going before it gets dark," she said, giggling.

I ran after her and she noticed too. "C'mon Vaporeon, let's get away from him before he gets us and attacks me," she said jokingly. She then, ran off with her Pokemon with me after her.

'At least now, my days won't be boring and Leaf-less...' I thought to myself smiling while running after Leaf.

**FIN.**

* * *

**So what did you think? Good,Bad,Ok? Again,I'm sorry about not updating on my stories. Its because of homework and I sort of have writer's block. I told you it would be different. Don't leave a bad review saying 'Oh,you got it all wrong..' and all that. I already warned you and it was your choice to read it,so you can't blame me.**

**Anyway. Please please leave a review on this. I want to know the mistakes so I can improve so REVIEW.**


End file.
